The peace-crasher
by Jaquiele
Summary: Story takes place after "Black palladin". Keith was separated from the rest of team and crash-landed on foregin planet. Fortunatelly for him, someone found his lion. Along with his new companion, he tries to find a way to get back. He finds out that he misses his team way more than he expected to. Also, Keith learns the hard way that life is always full of surprises.


This is actually my first english fic so please, don't hate on it. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of something crashing could be heard for miles. Particulary loud, if you just saw a huge mass of something white and red practicaly smashing into the ground with your own eyes.

-What the hell was that...  
Getting up with a bandaged leg wasn't easy, but hey! You get used to it after a week, or two. Gathering her things quickly, the woman pulled out a binocular out of her pocket and took a closer look. It was hard to tell what was the metal thing, because of all the smoke and dirt floating in the air.

-Well, whatever you are, here I come!- with these words she started making her way down the hill and towards the Thing. After quite a long time she finally reached her destination and could make an outline of an animal made of white and red parts. Pulling up her bandana, she slowly circled the animal looking for something akin to an entrance. She already saw many weird things in the space, but she really doubted that that metal animal was an actual living being. Few minutes longer and she couldn't find anything even resembling doors.

With a huff she slumped next to one of the paws and rumaged trough her backpack.

 _Help him._

With a scream she leaped up to her feet. Did she just heard a voice in her head...? She turned around just in time to see small puffs of steam coming from the snout of the animal. Suddenly she heard a noise and blinked dumfounded. Where few seconds ago was face of the animal now was an entrance leading inside.

-Oh my God, how it... - the woman muttered,slowly approaching the ramp.

\- Oh, fuck it.

With these words she clutched her backpack and went inside. It seemed like this animal was some sort of spaceship. Few steps forward and she was inside a control room with a chair next to the steps more and she spotted limp arm hanging from the side of chair. The woman quickly came closer and she saw a lifeless body clad in white armour with red details. It was a young boy, with tuft of dark hair visible under the helmet. Small drip of blood was slowly making it's way down his forehead and nose. This somewhat cheered her up a bit. So there really WAS someone who needed help. It wasn't just her imagination. Well it wasn't like she could just leave him like that now. He was probably just a kid. Maybe she wasn't the best and most helpfull person in this world but she surely wasn't cruel. Looking at his face she pondered about her next move. She had to move him somewhere else, that's for sure. She also needed to find something flamable to make a fire. She wasn't sure if he still would be there when she returned, but she could always hope.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, she finally made place for the campfire and lit it up. Fortunatelly, the boy was still there when she returned.

 _Must have taken quite a hit to knock him out like that._

She put away her tinderbox and went inside the ship. The only thing that had changed about the boy was that the blood was now brownish color instead of crismon. Sighing she stepped closer and rearranged his limp limbs. With a grunt of protest from her injuried leg she hoisted him up and threw his arm over her neck nearly falling over in the middle of that.

-Holy hell, how much do you weight buddy?!

She stood there for a while wondering how to get this boy out. Her only option was unfortunately dragging him down the ramp. With a whine she lowered his body and took a hold under his arms. Honestly she just hoped that he hadn't damaged his spine in the crash.

When she finally laid the boy on the ground she took a look around. It didn't looked like something was going to attack her in this middle of nowhere, but she checked if her blades where within reach. Few minutes later she managed to get the helemt off his head and took out small cloth. Dampening it with water she started washing the blood of his face.

The woman pulled pulled down her bandana and took out a fruit. Wiping it in the inside of her shirt, she quickly ate it. Taking out one blade, she moved around to get more comfortable and hummed some soft tune quietly while watching her surroundings and waited for the boy's awakening.

* * *

The woman's name would be revaled in next chapter. This one is more of an intro. If you find any errors or misspelings, please message me. english isn't my first language, so there are bound to be few of them. Also, there won't be romantic relationship between Keith and her.


End file.
